A Well Respected Man
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Long John Silver runs into someone who was supposed to be dead. A combination of elements from the book and Muppets Treasure Island


A Well Respected Man

By ROSSELLA1

NOTES: I do not own the Muppets or the Treasure Island or any of their characters. I was just wondering if Jim's father (in the movie Muppet's Treasure Island) was so great why did he just go off to sea and leave a seven year old all alone? Also, I know that the canonical Silver is a sociopath and would be highly unlikely to react like this but remember this is a combination of the Silver from the Muppet's version who while still a sociopath is so to a lesser degree and the books version. Besides, unless one's writing a crime (any Criminal Minds fans out there?) fic sociopath's aren't that fun to write about.

"Hello there matey! What can I get yeh?" The man who had walked into Silver's tavern smelled strongly of the sea and looked like he could use some ale.

"Pint o' rum." The man replied, his voice deep and rusty sounding.

Silver got out a mug and quickly filled it to the top before slamming it down in front of the man. "There ye go! Drink that and yeh'll be as good as new." The man thanked him, downed it in one gulp, and immediately asked for another. "Yeh in port long?" Silver asked, making small talk while he refilled the mug.

"Few days. Ships restocking." The man answered.

"Yeh a merchant?" Silver asked, turning back with the mug and surveying the man. He was a tall man and broad around the waist, but not fat. He had brown hair and familiar looking blue eyes that Silver, try as he might, just couldn't place.

"Used t'be." The man replied, with a grin "Now, I'm in a more… unusual trade if yeh catch m'drift."

"Aye, that I do," Silver said, leaning in closer. There were few people in the tavern, and the man was the only one at the bar. His wife would take care of the ones at the tables so he could afford to chat awhile. Those eyes just kept nagging at him. An old shipmate perhaps? One he'd never been particularly close too? Maybe talking a while would jog his memory. "Long John Silver, owner of the Spyglass Tavern, at yer humble service." After his life boat had sunk, he had swum back to Skeleton Island and waited for a ship to pass. When one had done so, he had hitched a ride to Bermuda and met up with his wife who had already established a thriving tavern that she had named after the old Spyglass. Now two years later, business was still going good.

"James Hawkins, at yours." And there it was. He had thought of the boy from time to time, but it had been so long he hadn't put two and two together. Jim had been like as son to him back on the Hispaniola and Silver regretted that things had turned out the way they had. This bond was heightened by the fact that both had lost their fathers at a young age. Jim had told him that his father had died at sea; who could this be?

"Hawkins…" Silver said, pretending to be thinking. "I've heard that name before! Ye don't look too family'r though. Got any family per'aps?"

"No. M' parents died long time ago."

"Oh." Maybe it was a coincidence though.

"Mmm!" man said, through a gulp, holding up his finger, " 've got a son, somewhere! Haven't thought of him f'years! Names Jim, same s'me. Guess he'd be 'bout thirteen now."

"Fifteen," Silver blurted out. The man looked at him strangely. "Met him 'board a ship couple years ago. He was thirteen then. Be fifteen now."

"Oh." The man replied and went back to drinking his beer.

"Don't ye want t'know how he was?" Silver asked.

"Guess so. Don't really care to tell th'truth. When his mother died he was just a dead weight holdin me back. Decided to take off to sea. Knew he'd end up 'llright, though."

Silver grinned at the man, careful not to let his rage show. He was no saint but if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was cruelty to children. Jim had said he was only seven when his father had "died"! Without a mother or any relatives he could have died wandering the streets, waiting for his father to come home! But all this man seemed to care about was his "freedom". "Tell ye what, why don't yeh and I take a stroll 'round back 'nd we can talk 'bout him? Drinks on the house!"

The man didn't look too interested but a free drink was a free drink, so he got up, swaying slightly, and followed Silver out the side door. Once they were there Silver moved so that his body was blocking the alleyway. It would do to leave any witnesses.

"So, hows m'boy been?"the man asked, "Keepin' out o'trouble?"

"Oh, Jim's been fine! Got himself a job, found a ton of treasure. Should be rich by now!" Silver replied coolly. Letting his mask slip now that they were alone.

"Is he now?" the man replied, his eyes lighting up at the mention of treasure.

"But I didn't bring yeh out here t' talk about him." Silver said quietly. The man's eyes narrowed in confusion, but before he could say anything, a knife had found its way into his heart. Silver glanced over his shoulder. Still no one around. By the time he looked back the man was dead. He left the knife inside the man and wiped his hands on the man's clothing. The knife was a common enough brand and wouldn't be traced. The police would think the man was killed in a drunken brawl and no one would suspect a well known member of the community. Putting on a grin, this one genuine, he stepped back through the door and into his tavern to begin to wait on customers.


End file.
